Dance With Me
by Fantasiimaker
Summary: The Valentine's Dance is the perfect chance to give your feelings to the one you care for most. When Eriol asks Sakura to go with him, Tomoyo must keep her feelings inside...or try to, anyway. But what is Eriol really up to? Please R&R!! *Finished*
1. Invitation

**Disclaimer: Clamp owns Cardcaptor Sakura, I don't. I am not making money out of this or using it for any illegal purposes. Etc, etc. ^_^**

**Dance With Me**

**Part 1 **

Near the end of the day during Sakura Kinomoto's seventh period class, the Seijyu High School speakers suddenly crackled alive. The merry afternoon chatter gradually died down as the students strained to hear the unexpected announcement. "Seijyu High's Annual Valentine's Day Dance will be held this Friday in the gym. Take advantage of  the perfect chance to tell your special someone how much you care!" That was all it took for the talk to start up again. No one payed much attention to the rest of it: the cost per couple, the heart-shaped cookies would be sold, or the appearance of a new DJ. In fact, Sakura didn't pay much attention to any part of the announcement. While everyone else was bursting excitedly over the news, she was busy scrutinizing her algebra book and scribbling furiously.

"Sakura! Did you hear that?" said her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji, tapping her back with a pencil.

Sakura swiveled around in her desk. "Wha-? Hear what?" 

"They just announced the Valentine's dance!" she laughed. "You really should pay more attention. What do you think, are you gonna go with anyone?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not even sure if I should go at all."

Tomoyo was appalled. "Why not?? You have to go, Sakura! Then I can design a brand new Valentine-themed outfit for you! Oh, you'll look so beautiful!..." A starry look sparkled in her eyes as she clasped her hands together dramatically. Then, the starriness turned into a mischevious twinkle. "Besides, I think I know someone who would looove to go with you!"

"Whaat??" said Sakura, giving her friend a strange look. "Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, just someone," she giggled. "But he's so shy, you'll probably have to ask him first!"

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer, a puzzled Sakura turned back to her math. "I'll never figure out all these stupid formulas by the time we have the test!" she wailed, twisting a lock of reddish-brown hair in frustration. "Tomoyo, I need help!"

"Calm down, of course you'll figure them out," soothed the dark-haired girl behind her. "You've gotten much better at math lately. Here, which problem do you need help with?"

Sakura pointed hopelessly into the book on her desk. "Number thirty-five." 

Before Tomoyo could move to help her, a voice spoke up, "This is how you do it." 

Sakura jumped. A glasses-clad boy with black hair appeared directly in front of her, pencil in hand. Immediately, he bent down over her desk and started to work on the problem.

"Eriol!" she said in surprise. "You didn't have to come all the way over here!" Eriol sat all the way across the room from her.

"It's fine," he smiled. "I don't mind a bit, if it's to help you."

She reddened a little as she watched him continue writing out the problem, carefully explaining each step. Eriol was always so nice, but she didn't understand why. Even though he had been in her classes since fifth grade, she still didn't really know that much about him. That boy just had a mysterious air hovering over him sometimes...

"Thanks!" exclaimed Sakura as he finished explaining the problem. "I really get it now!"

"Eriol's so good at math," said Tomoyo, looking at him. He grinned modestly.

The bell rang. Chairs scraped back, schoolwork was forgotten, and a general feeling of relief and laughter filled the air. It was the end of a long Monday, and school was finally out for the day! Quickly, Sakura gathered up her papers and shoved them into her backpack. She couldn't hide the dreaded math problems away forever, but she could take a break from it for now. Syaoran was waiting for her. Just like he did every day since they had started walking home together at the beginning of high school, when he moved to a house near hers. It was just more convenient to talk that way, since they weren't in many of the same classes this year.

As she shouldered her backpack and started out the door, she felt a hand catch her arm. "Wait," said Eriol. "There's something I need to ask you."

The girl blinked in surprise and turned to face him. "What is it?" 

He glanced down nervously for a moment, then focused his intense gaze on her innocently inquiring face.

"Will you go to the Valentine's Dance with me, Sakura?"

A sudden loud crash jolted them both. The stack of books Tomoyo had been holding were scattered all over the floor. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy," she stammered, kneeling down to pick them all up. "I'll see you later, Sakura. Bye." 

"Tomoyo! Wait!" Sakura called after her friend, but she was already out the door. That was strange. The graceful, poised Tomoyo she knew never dropped anything, and certainly wasn't clumsy. Suddenly, her mind flew back to the issue at hand. Eriol.

He was studying her face, still waiting for an answer. 

"The dance? Ah...I...I'm not sure...well...I...because...ah..." She blushed at the incoherent words coming from her mouth. He had asked her so politely.

"I'll understand if you don't want to," he said quickly. She noticed that his hand was still holding her arm.

"I...I don't really know how to dance," Sakura faltered, still not fully recovered from his sudden request. Her mind raced. Dance...with Eriol? She couldn't just say no, that would be way too mean. 

Eriol stepped forward, staring into her big green eyes, forcing her to look back. His enigmatic smile was drawing her in. "I can show you how," he whispered.

"Okay..." she said hesitantly. 

Brightening, he released her arm. "All right then. Talk to you tomorrow, Sakura." He happily flashed another smile on her and strolled out the door.

Slowly, Sakura let her breath out, her heart thudding wildly. What was that all about? He was a good friend, she thought as she started toward the door. That had to be the reason why he asked her. Right? Gripping her books tightly, she shuffled out of the classroom. 

Her feet came to an abrupt stop. 

Syaoran and Eriol were standing in the hallway, facing each other. Daggers shot from one pair of eyes to the other. Eriol's smile glinted dangerously. Syaoran's fists were clenched with anger.

"Syaoran!" He turned at the sound of Sakura's voice, breaking his concentrated glare. 

Eriol started, but he recovered immediately. "I'll be going now. Please feel free to call me, Sakura." Aiming a smug look at Syaoran over his shoulder, he left the two alone. 

They didn't say a word to each other as they walked out of Seijyu. People walking around them buzzed and chattered noisily, making their silence feel even worse. Sakura stole a glance at Syaoran. He was staring grimly at the cracks in the sidewalk, his hands in buried his pockets. 

"Syaoran, Eriol asked me to the V-" she began.

"I know. I heard you."

"Oh," she said. "Well I...are you...don't be mad, Syaoran!"

Finally, he looked up. The wind ruffled Sakura's hair, making it dance gently across her anxious face. He blushed and looked away quickly. "Why would I be mad?" he breathed. "I'm not mad."

"I know you don't really get along well with Eriol, but he's been really nice to me. I couldn't just reject him," she said.

"It's okay, forget about it," he muttered. 

There was another awkward period of silence, with both of them staring off into different directions. Suddenly, Sakura bursted out, "Will you go to the dance too?"

"Huh??" Syaoran's head flew up, a trace of red tinging his cheeks.

"It'll feel so weird to just dance with Eriol all night," she confessed. "Besides, I really don't know how to dance at all. If my best friends came too, maybe it wouldn't so embarrassing." She smiled at him, and he blushed. 

"Hey, I know! You and Tomoyo can go together!" she said.

"What??" he exclaimed, shocked. "No way!"

"Oh please, Syaoran! Then we can all be there together! Please!" she pleaded.

"No!! She probably wouldn't agree, anyway!"

~*****~

"Be your date for the Valentine's dance?" said Tomoyo. This was weird. She knew Syaoran would rather be going with someone else. But then, she realized that the someone else was already taken.

Syaoran nodded silently, his face burning. For Sakura, it's for Sakura, he repeated over and over in his mind.  

She thought for a moment, then smiled at him. 

"Okay."

*****

Uh oh...doesn't look so good for Syaoran and Tomoyo! Don't worry, its gonna be S/S and E/T soon...hopefully...^_^' So tell me if you like it so far! Review review review!!! The more reviews, the faster comes the next chapter!! And be nice! Or be mean, if you insist...hahah! _


	2. Curiosity

**Dance With Me**

**Part 2**

Eriol Hiiragizawa closed the front door behind him with a click. The room he was in consisted of an ordinary-looking fireplace, a large oriental carpet stretched over the polished wood floor, and two windows. Though wide and airy, the windows seemed not to let in as much light as they should, for the whole room was filled with an odd shadowy darkness. A tall armchair loomed near the fireplace; he went to it, took off his backpack, and lifted his palm into the air. At once, the shadows disappeared. The light from the windows flooded brightly over the walls as though they had been carefully contained before, and were now set free. 

"You're home, Eriol?" A small cat-like creature padded into the room, his blinking eyes standing out from his dark-colored body. Miniature white wings fluttered, and he landed on the chair next to Eriol. "What was all of that thick aura floating in here?" he said. "Another dark spell?"

"No, not a dark spell," the boy said. "Not exactly. It's just that...well, something strange is happening, and I want find out more about it."

"The girl?" 

Eriol nodded. "Her powers have jumped up again, out of nowhere. And they're growing fast, Spinel. Stronger than ever this time. I don't think she's aware of it herself. I must find out why."

Spinel Sun stared up at him. His cat eyes glowed. "And how exactly do you plan to do this, Master Eriol?"

"I asked her to the Valentine's dance. She agreed."

Relaxing, Spinel focused his attention on a pile of books with ancient script running down the browned cover. "And she suspects nothing, hmm?"

"Not a thing," Eriol smiled. "The dance will give me the perfect chance to cast the spell. And I can enjoy myself at the same time."

"Why are you so interested in that girl? Are you sure this won't lead to...what happened before? It's very likely that she won't forgive you this time," said the cat. He flipped a book open with his paw.

"It won't happen!" retorted Eriol. "I wouldn't dream of it!"  

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you, Master of the Clow Cards..." he murmured thoughtfully. "Sakura..."

~*****~

At her house, Sakura shivered. Strange...had she forgotten to close the window? No, it was shut. How weird, she thought. Shrugging, she continued to organize a messy pile of books and papers bunched in the middle of the room. Her hand fell upon an old, familiar-looking book, and she dislodged it gingerly from beneath the others. The words still read plainly, "The Clow". Sakura sighed and brushed it off. Slowly, she pulled open the cover. Yep, all of the cards were still there. And the tiny key she'd always used to keep on a chain around her neck. How long had it been since they were last used?

Ding dong! "Coming!" called Sakura brightly, jumping up and pouncing on the door. She opened it a small crack, peeked out for a second, then flung it wide open. Tomoyo was standing there, a brown paper bag in one hand, her beloved video camera in the other. 

"I brought your outfit!" she said excitedly. "Hurry, go try it on!!" 

"Okay!" Sakura laughed, leading the way to her room. "Why'd you bring the camera today?"

"For the special "Night Before the Dance" episode." Her friend winked, and she laughed.

In utter and genuine awe, she watched as Tomoyo pulled out a long, shimmery, pale pink dress. Two white lily flowers decorated the waist, and the top connected like a halter around the neck. "Well, what do ya think?" grinned Tomoyo. 

"Oh...it's so beautiful, Tomoyo..." Sakura didn't know how in the world her friend could invent such amazing clothes in her mind, and then bring them to life all on her own. Slowly, she took the dress into the bathroom and slipped it on. 

"How does it look, Sakura? Come out!! Hurry up!" Tomoyo called. The bathroom door clicked open, and out stepped an embarrassed Sakura. She looked uncomfortable as her friend oohed and aahed over her.

"Tomoyo!" she said, bringing the praise to a stop. "This dress is really pretty, but...I don't think it's for me." 

"What? But it looks great!" objected Tomoyo.

Sakura bit her lip in consternation and turned her big green eyes on her friend. How could she say this? Tomoyo had worked so hard on it. But somehow, a strange growing feeling had developed inside her that told her the dress didn't belong on her. 

"Yes, it does look wonderful," she agreed. "But it would look much better on you."

Tomoyo gaped at her in surprise. "Me? But I made it for you!" 

"Wear it, Tomoyo! Just try it! Trust me! Go!" she commanded, pushing her into the bathroom with the dress. She heard silence for a moment, then the rustling of changing clothes. "Well?" she said to the closed door.

Sakura gasped as Tomoyo stepped out shyly. "Girl, you are definitely wearing that to the dance!" she proclaimed, giving her beautiful friend a hug. "You look amazing! Just wait until Syaoran sees!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. "Ooh! That must be him!" Sakura squealed, running to open the door. "Syaoran! Come see this gorgeous girl!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to Tomoyo, who gave a squeak of surprise. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"Who is this fair princess I see before me?" he said, going comically down on one knee. Sakura giggled. As he took Tomoyo's hand, he whispered to her loudly, "Why is Sakura so weirdly hyper today?" 

"Hey! I heard that!" Sakura yelled. Raising her foot, she delivered an excrutiating stomp to his unsuspecting foot, causing him to yelp aloud in pain. Emitting a roar of outrage, he let go of Tomoyo and raced off to hunt down Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly. Those two were definitely in love, she knew it. Syaoran was usually quiet, awkward, and more than a little arrogant. But with Sakura around, he was a completely changed person; he was light-hearted and comfortable, he joked and teased, he just seemed so happy. Watching the two chase each other around the room, Tomoyo gave a dreamy sigh. 

"Sakura! Are you sure you don't want the dress?" she shouted.

"I'm sure! Please wear it, Tomoyo, you look absolutely beautiful!" Sakura called back, yanking a pillow off the sofa to throw at Syaoran.

She looked down at the dress. Yes...it was beautiful. How had the dress turned out to be just perfect for her, though? She'd had it made just for her friend, but somehow it now seemed to fit her like a glove. A very pretty glove. "But what about you?" said Tomoyo.

"I have-" 

"She can wear her hairy monkey costume!" Syaoran interrupted, ducking from the pillow. 

"Oh, shut up, Syaoran!" growled Sakura, chucking another pillow and hitting him squarely in the face. "I have a skirt, Tomoyo, don't worry!"

Laughing at the antics of her crazy friends, Tomoyo started to the bathroom. She stopped at Sakura's room when she saw what was on the floor. The Book of the Clow. And...was it just her imagination, or was the book glowing? It couldn't be. Sakura hadn't called on the cards in ages. Tentatively, she stretched out a hand to touch it. 

Brrringg! Tomoyo jumped. It was only the phone on the table next to her. She picked it up without thinking. 

"Hello, Kinomoto residence!" she said. 

"Hello," said a soft voice. "I'd like to speak to Sakura, please. This is Eriol Hiiragizawa."   

*****

Hmm, what's happening here? You'll find out...in the next chapter! Muahahahaha! ...ahem. ^_^ Thank you sooo much for your wonderful reviews, everyone! Please keep it up! I love reading all your comments! Every single one!! Thank you! T_T


	3. Conversation

**Dance With Me**

**Part 3**

"Eriol?" whispered Tomoyo. The phone suddenly felt as heavy as lead in her hands. "I-I'll go get Sakura, just hold on a minute-" The slight tremble in her voice could barely be heard.

"Is that you, Tomoyo?" Her heart rushed at the sound of her name being spoken by that voice. "Don't worry about it, just tell her that I'll pick her up at seven forty-five tomorrow night."

She didn't say anything, just stared into space with the phone pressed against her ear. Why did you have to tell me that? You should've just waited until I got her, then you could tell _her_, not me, I didn't want to hear it, didn't want to know and be reminded all over again-

"Tomoyo?" said Eriol, his voice filled with concern. 

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the stupid lump in her throat. "Couldn't you just tell her that when you see her at school tomorrow?" she said, trying to keep her voice as normal as possible.

"Well, I..." He sounded politely confused. "I wanted to tell her in advance, so she could tell me if she wanted the plan changed or something..."

"Then why don't you wait for me to get her so you can discuss it completely with her right now?!" Tomoyo hadn't meant for the words to come out so rudely. So loudly. This was so completely unlike herself. What was happening to her??

"What?" Eriol gasped. "Well fine! Go ahead and get her then! If that's what you want!"

If that's what I want...no, Eriol, that's not what I want, it's the last thing in the world I want. She tried to put down the phone, but her hands seemed frozen in place. The tiny beginnings of tears stung at her eyes, and she wiped them away angrily. 

She heard a sigh. "Tomoyo, no, don't get her. I'm sorry I snapped, I was impatient..."

Her heart flew up through the clouds and danced at his words. Could he read her thoughts? 

"...don't trouble yourself about telling her, I'll just tell her myself tomorrow," he continued.

Her heart dropped back down to earth and died. 

"I-I'll just go get her now," Tomoyo managed to say.

"No! Don't! I'm- I can't talk to her right now!" bursted Eriol, his voice rising in...panic? No, it couldn't be. 

"Why not?"

There was silence for a moment. When he spoke again, Eriol's voice was as calm and composed as before. "Please, just don't worry about it. I'll talk to Sakura tomorrow." His tone was final.

She said quietly, "I'll tell her for you." The barely audible sound of his breathing entered her ear, and she found herself hating it and loving it at the same time. 

"Thank you, Tomoyo," Eriol said. A pause. "Goodbye."

"Bye," whispered Tomoyo. She listened for the click. To her surprise, he was still there.

"Bye," he said again. 

In spite of herself, she felt a silly grin spread over her face. "Hang up, stupid," she murmured. 

"You hang up," came the reply. She almost laughed; she could see the expression on his face. He was smiling too, she was sure of it. 

"Okay, I will," she said. "Bye."

"You're still there," Eriol pointed out.

"Yeah. So?" said Tomoyo defiantly. 

He chuckled softly. "Both at the same time?"

"Okay."

"Fine then, no cheating this time! When I count to three. One...two...three." 

As Tomoyo brought the phone down slowly from her ear, she caught his voice, "Goodbye, Tomoyo." She yanked the phone back up. "You cheater!" she said in delight. But he was already gone. 

~*****~

Though he had hung up, Eriol's hand still clung to the phone. What was it he had felt when he talked to that girl? Tomoyo had always just been the Master of the Clow's faithful best friend, always videotaping her adventures. But she was honest and brave, and there was something, a certain spark in her, that captured his interest. Tonight, he had felt a beautiful sadness in her voice that tugged at his heart. Just hearing her awakened something strange and new in him, something he wasn't sure he liked, but he couldn't make it leave him alone no matter how hard he tried. 

He felt so exposed and fake when he talked to her. She made him want to cast his mask away and be truthful with himself. To be truthful and real to her. Very painfully, he had a sudden urge to call Sakura's house again, just to listen to Tomoyo's voice. 

He glanced down at the ball of swirling aura in his other hand. How could he have known that the spell would become ready while he was talking to her? If it had been Sakura on the other end, his magic would immediately have been detected. 

Eriol shook his head sadly. "Tomoyo, it's a good thing you didn't get Sakura," he said softly. "You would have discovered at once that I'm not the good, nice person you want me to be." 

~*****~ 

"Take that!" said Sakura as she pounded Syaoran one last time with the pillow. Curling back on the sofa, his hands were extended up in front of him to fend off her blows. When he realized that she had stopped hitting him, he tentatively opened one eye. 

"I'm not weird, and I'm not hyper!" she told him firmly, her face flushed. 

Syaoran pushed himself up. "Okay, okay, you're not," he agreed. "I'm sorry."

"That's right. You should be," she huffed, though she couldn't keep a small smile from her face. Seeing it, Syaoran seized his chance and tripped her easily, making her collapse onto the sofa. He bombarded her with pillows, and he started tickling her when he ran out. "Weird hyper monkey!!" he teased.

Laughing, she grabbed his hands to keep him from tickling her further. A jolt of warmth suddenly shot through their fingers and into each other. Sakura froze. "What was that?" she said, looking up into Syaoran's surprised eyes, and she gasped at the sight.

A thin, fuzzy layer of green aura floated over him, making his hair wave as though it had a life of its own. She saw the same light covering her own arms, but hers was a light fuschia color. Where their hands met, the two colors mixed. No, not mixed; they didn't combine into one shade. Instead, the auras curved around and over each other like straws in a weaved basket, creating the most beautiful pulsating colors she had ever seen. Sakura could feel the warmth, the power and energy they contained. 

"What is this...?" whispered Syaoran.

"Sakura!!" The cry came from her room. Immediately, their hands broke, and the aura disappeared as though it had never been. Sakura jumped up at once and made for her room. Syaoran followed closely behind her.

"Tomoyo, what's wrong? What happened?" she cried, flying to her friend's side. Tomoyo pointed wordlessly to the old book on the floor. It was lying wide open. Half of the cards were spilled across the floor, all facing up. The Key emitted a bright but slowly fading light, illuminating the single card which lay in front of it- the Flower. And a little pile of pink cherry blossoms sat near them.

"They just flew out of the Book!" said Tomoyo. "The cards flew out, and the Flower card rose up into the air and those flowers started pouring out of it! I don't know how it happened...I didn't even touch it!"

Sakura squeezed her friend's hand comfortingly, but inside she was trying to sort out what had happened. How could the cards come out on their own? Why the Flower card? And why did it make...

"Cherry blossoms?" Syaoran voiced her question aloud. Carefully, he scooped up the flowers in his hands and peered at them. "They're just ordinary flowers now, I can't feel any magic coming from them. Could this be a warning?" His eyes shot to Sakura, and she understood what he meant. Could this be a warning of danger? A trap? But who was it from? The last time she had experienced magical traps from someone capable of such power had been years ago. "Eriol," she and Syaoran said at the same time. 

"No!!" shouted Tomoyo, so loudly that the others jumped. She blushed when they both stared at her, but she didn't waver from her argument. "It can't be him, he would never do that. Not anymore. It isn't him!" 

"How can you be sure?" said Syaoran. "Remember all the danger he put Sakura in before?"

"But he apologized! He promised never to do it again! Sakura, why would he try to do anything to you now? He asked you to the dance!" Tomoyo protested anxiously.

Syaoran bristled at these words, but Sakura looked at her friend's flustered, earnest face and smiled. "You're right, Tomoyo," she said. "Maybe it's something else." How could she have not seen it before? Tomoyo liked Eriol...no wonder she was in such a hurry to get away when he asked her to the dance. She had caused her so much pain, and she hadn't even known it.

But then...Syaoran had a point. Eriol _could _be the one behind this. Who or what else could it be? And if it was indeed Eriol, he could cause much more harm than just a bunch of flowers. Which meant that she had to keep Tomoyo away from him.  

And that meant she would have to cause her best friend even more anguish.

*****

Yeah, I know, the last part of the phone conversation was a LITTLE fluffy...but hey, Tomoyo deserved it! ^_^ And all this pre-dance stuff is dragging on and on...U_U; maybe I'd better get to the actual DANCE part of it sometime soon!! Hehe...

Please please keep reviewing! I really look forward to reading each and every review! You are all so nice, thank you^_^ 


	4. Valentine

**Dance With Me**

**Part 4**

On Friday, the Seijyu High School campus was bursting with Valentine's Day spirit and excitement. Taped up four days before, the heart-plastered posters that trumpeted the coming of the dance were already beginning to peel off and flap in the wind. They wouldn't be needed anymore; the long-awaited night would be there in only a few hours.

Tomoyo smiled, breathing in the contagious thrill that rippled through the air. The bag she clutched held two small packages of Valentine chocolates, one for Sakura and one for... Dare she give it to him? Her stomach jumped. To take her mind off her own nervousness, she glanced at Syaoran. He was buried deep in his thoughts, seemingly oblivious to everything going on around him. Or perhaps he was trying to keep it out.

"Hey, Li, are you gonna give it to her this year?" she said.

Syaoran jumped. "G-give what?" he muttered, turning a bright shade of pink. 

"Her Valentine, of course! And tell how you really feel! If you don't, I'm going to tell her myself! Honestly, I don't know why you're being such a chicken-"

"I am NOT a chicken!" he said loudly. 

"Then tell Sakura!"

"Tell me what?" 

It was Sakura. Smiling at Syaoran's horror, Tomoyo handed her friend the chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day!" she said, giving her a hug. _Give it to her_, she mouthed to Syaoran over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Tomoyo! I have one for you too!" Sakura dug into her backpack and pulled out a milk chocolate heart decorated with white icing. "And you-" She turned to Syaoran with one hand still buried in the backpack, and he turned red under her suspicious stare. "What were you talking about before? Tell me _what_, Syaoran?"

"N-n-nothing!" he said, looking at the ground. Tomoyo covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Puzzled, Sakura glanced from one face to the other. She's so dense, Tomoyo thought with a smile. Syaoran, you have to tell her.

Her gaze drifted to a couple standing near them. Chiharu and Yamazaki. "I can't believe we've been together for so long!" Chiharu exclaimed as she gave her boyfriend a wrapped box. 

"Yeah," Yamazaki agreed, smiling. "Hey, did you know that Saint Valentine's Day was made when Saint Nicholas's younger sister got mad and decided she wanted her own holiday too? You see, she- Ow!"

Chiharu had given him a hard shove. "You big liar! That's a stupid story!"

"What?? But it's funny!" 

"Oh, yeah? We'll see what's funny!" growled Chiharu, holding a large science textbook high over his head.

"Hey!! What did I do?" he protested. Before she could say another word, he had his hands over hers and had her disarmed at once with a quick kiss.

"Awww! Aren't those two adorable?" said Tomoyo, her eyes sparkling.

"Yep!" Sakura grinned. "They're just perfect for each other."

Tomoyo saw that Syaoran was blushing redder than usual. Was he picturing himself and Sakura as a couple? Envying Chiharu and Yamazaki? She wished Syaoran and Sakura would hurry up and realize their feelings for each other. Not only for her friend's happiness, but for her own as well. Maybe if Sakura had a boyfriend, Eriol would give up his pursuit of her. Then he would be free. And then maybe, just maybe, he would be able to see that someone else really wished for him and wanted to be with him...

Tomoyo shook herself for thinking such things. How could she? If the one she loved was happy, she was happy. Hadn't she told Sakura this years ago? Of course, it had a different meaning now. She would be alright, she would happy, as long as being with Sakura made him happy, right? Well then, why did she feel like crying?   

She suddenly found herself staring at a slender bouquet of roses surrounding a single lily magnolia. Her heart thudding wildly, she looked up into the smiling eyes of Eriol.

"Don't be sad," he whispered. Though his face was smiling, his deep eyes were filled with something she had never seen before. Sympathy, understanding, and a lonely sadness that pulled at her heart until it ached. It felt as though she was looking right into his soul, and it looked sore and wounded. She wanted to heal it, to make it better.

Barely able to breathe, Tomoyo took the bouquet. She could still feel a bit of warmth near the bottom stems where his hand had touched. Lily magnolia...how had he known that it was one of her favorite flowers?    

Then he spoke aloud in a normal voice, breaking the closeness. "Tomoyo, Happy Valentine's Day. Thank you for relaying my message yesterday."

She blushed. After the Flower incident, she had forgotten to do any such thing. But she was saved from him discovering this, for he immediately turned to Sakura. "So I'll pick you up at seven forty-five?"

"Yes! That's good," said Sakura. "The dance starts at eight, and fifteen minutes is plenty of time to walk to school."

"Walk?" Eriol frowned.

"Yeah! You guys, I was hoping we could all walk together from my house! Let's all meet there at seven forty-five, okay?" she bubbled excitedly.

Tomoyo stared down at the ground to keep from gazing at Eriol. She had been thinking of getting a ride in the limo. She wanted to see as little of Sakura and Eriol together as possible. 

"Fine," muttered Syaoran. He was busy engaging in a heated glare battle with Eriol, who only smiled icily in return. 

"Tomoyo?" asked Sakura. "Is that okay with you?"

She forced on a cheerful smile. "Sure! Why not?" The scent of flowers drifted into her nose, and she focused her eyes on the beautiful blossoms. Eriol... Should she give him the chocolate? What if he's disgusted and refuses them? What if he-? No. He couldn't. After all, he had given her the flowers. She started to reach into her bag.

"See you tonight then, Sakura," Tomoyo heard him say. Her eyes flew up. Eriol was handing Sakura a small bouquet of roses and cherry blossoms. She felt Syaoran tense up beside her. Cherry blossoms? Could it be...could it be that he was the one behind the cherry blossoms from the Flower card? No. Absolutely not. Just because he was giving Sakura cherry blossoms didn't mean anything. He had given Tomoyo her favorite flower. And cherry blossoms represented Sakura's name. But she caught the subtle look flitting from Syaoran to Sakura, and her mind whirled. 

Could it really be Eriol? Tomoyo closed her eyes. What was that feeling she had touched when she looked into his eyes? Was that magic?  

"I knew it was him!" said Syaoran contemptuously. 

"Syaoran, hush!" Sakura said. "He's not that far away, he could still hear you!"

Tomoyo watched him walk away and disappear around the corner of the building. Without a word, she raced after him, not listening to the cries of "Tomoyo! Wait!" from behind her. All thoughts of him and magic were wiped away. She was scared to death, but she just couldn't let him get away.

"Eriol!" she called. The boy turned around, his face a picture of surprise. 

Flushed and panting, she pushed the bag of chocolates into his hands. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said and made a U-turn at once, not wanting to see his response. 

"Tomoyo." The gentle voice made her knees weak, her heart tremble. Against her will, she stopped.

"Thank you, Tomoyo," he said.

*****

Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading! The dance is coming soon, I promise!! ^_^ So what did you think? Good or bad? Suggestions? 

Thank you VERY much to all of you who reviewed before, and continue to do so! Your reviews help immensely and motivate me beyond measure. The story unfolds faster and better because of you. Thank you!! T_T ::tears of joy::

For those of you who read my story but didn't review, I thank you also. Maybe you're just speechless because it's soo amazingly good (^_^;) or because it's really, horribly bad?? (Aack...hopefully not...) Well, I won't know unless you tell me! So review! ::grin::  


	5. It Begins

**Dance With Me**

**Part 5**

It was seven forty-four, and Eriol stood facing the door in front of the Kinomoto house. Taking a quick glance around, he brought his hands together and whispered a few inaudible words. A swirling of darkness filled his cupped hands, cold smoky wisps of aura overflowing and streaming through cracks between his fingers. It was a simple power-draining spell with a few improvements: the spell would siphon off some of Sakura's power, pass it to Eriol, and allow their auras to link for a while. This would let him find out exactly why she was getting such a energy boost. 

He clenched his hands shut in one swift movement, and the spell disappeared. Hopefully there weren't any strange side-effects. This spell hadn't been used for ages.

Eriol pressed the doorbell. As he straightened his white collared shirt and black pants, a loud, cheerful "Coming!" rang out in answer. He heard a muffled burst of giggles, and then another voice saying, "Fine Sakura, I'll go get it!" A moment later, the door swung open. There stood a bright-eyed goddess, a strange and beautiful girl he didn't know. She wore a sparkling pink dress that curved and fitted over her perfectly. Her black hair was pulled back, cascading down in a liquid ocean of waves and ringlets. 

The scent of fresh roses drifted into his nose, and he couldn't stop staring at her. 

When the goddess gave him a small, tentative smile, he finally realized that it was Tomoyo. He opened his mouth to say something, but she turned and called over her shoulder before he could speak. "He's here, you guys!" She looked back at him. "Everyone else is already here, so we can go now," she said. The excited pink tint had escaped from her cheeks, and her face froze into an expression of distant formality. Why? thought Eriol.

"Oh, hi Eriol!" said Sakura as she stepped out of the house with a disheveled-looking Syaoran in tow. "Wow, you look great!" She was wearing a white tank top with a small pink flower in the middle and a skirt emblazoned with a cherry blossom pattern. Looking back down at his own clothes, Eriol realized that he had dressed himself a bit too formally to match Sakura's light, casual style. Syaoran, on the other hand, wore only a green T-shirt and loose blue jeans. Curiously, the two seemed to be perfectly dressed for each other. 

Darkness rapidly approached as the four of them walked briskly toward the school. Sakura chatted happily with everyone, but Eriol noticed that she was drawn to Syaoran the most. She laughed and prodded and teased him, and he replied in a similar fashion. After a few minutes, she was talking mostly to him. They were walking together in front of them now; Eriol was lagging a short distance behind on purpose, to watch her. He could sense the constant flowing of energy inside her, so intense that it was like the waves of the sea crashing against rocks. Smiling to himself, he wondered what it would be like to have such power for his own.   

"Pretty, isn't she?" A strained voice pierced his thoughts, bringing him back to reality. Tomoyo was walking along next to him and staring off to the side. She had mistaken his silence for awe at Sakura.

Eriol thought quickly. "Yes, she is," he said agreeably. "But then, so are you." 

Her head whipped up, her eyes imploring his face. But her shining hope fled again at once. "You're just saying that, because you're always so nice," she said. 

"Am I?" he asked. He hoped that she hadn't caught the trace of sadness in his voice. This was almost too much for him to bear. Tomoyo had been kind and brave enough to give him the homemade chocolates, which now lay treasured in his room. And now she thought that he didn't care for her, when all he wanted to do right now was to gather her into his arms and breathe in that heavenly Tomoyo scent. 

But he couldn't do that now, for if he did, he wouldn't be able to let go of her. This night was his chance to derive the origins of Sakura's power; he couldn't give up all his planning and work, as much as he wanted Tomoyo to be the one he'd be dancing with tonight.

"My, what a charming couple!" said the teacher at the entrance to the gym. "That'll be five dollars, please." She smiled warmly at Tomoyo and Eriol.

Tomoyo watched him blush, and knew that her own cheeks were burning as well. When he remained silent, she boldly bursted out, "No, Mrs. Okawa, we're not a couple. My date's over there. Syaoran! C'mon!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, accepting the five-dollar bill from Syaoran. "It's just that you two...looked like you fit together." 

As Tomoyo walked into the gym, she heard a giggle from Sakura. She glared at her honey-haired friend, but as soon as Sakura had paid the admission, she bounced over to Tomoyo and whispered in her ear, "She's right. You and Eriol look like you dressed for each other!" 

Tomoyo flushed pink. "We do not!" she said indignantly. Sakura only smiled and skipped to Syaoran, who was standing around awkwardly with his hands in his pockets. 

"Um..." It was Eriol, and he had heard everything. 

Reddening with embarrassment, she swiveled around and surveyed the inside of the gym instead of attempting to make conversation. Red, pink, and white balloons floated around in each corner and were tied in a large arch near the DJ's stand. Hearts and banners decorated the walls. Only a few people were wandering about in the gym, but more were steadily streaming in from the door. A dusky darkness filled the place, reflecting the atmosphere of sunset outside. Bright colored lights in various shapes swept over everything. It was currently in the form of deep blue hearts, rotating slowly over the back wall. 

Tomoyo heaved a sigh, asking herself why she had come. Oh yes. Because Syaoran had asked her. And why had he come? Because Sakura had asked him to. And why had _she_ come? Because... Tomoyo swallowed hard, cursing the moistness that had suddenly leapt to her eyes. Because...because Eriol wants to dance with her, that's why, she scolded herself. So stop wallowing in your stupid self-misery and stop crying, or he'll notice, he'll see you crying, you'll ruin everything- 

Suddenly, he was there, right in front of her, and she quickly scrubbed away the tears. He wore a look of deep concern, of sympathy. "Are you all right, Tomoyo?" he said.

Of course I'm not all right. I don't want your sympathy. "Yes, I'm fine," she lied. "I just had something in my eye."

"I see," he said, and turned away from her. Tomoyo almost cried out, No, come back, I need you! But she managed to hold it in. Just barely.

A song filled with catchy beats began to play, feeling like the exact opposite of her mood. Many people started to dance. "Hey Eriol! Tomo! Get over here, let's dance!" called Sakura, waving excitedly to them.

Eriol started towards her, then stopped. "Aren't you coming?" he asked. She nodded and followed him. Was it just her, or had his eyes seemed a bit red? 

"Great song, huh?" said Sakura, moving her body to the rhythm. "C'mon, Eriol, dance!" She grabbed his hands and pulled him back and forth, laughing. For a moment, a hot stinging jealousy swept over Tomoyo. Then she calmed herself down. After all, she had a date too. Two could play at this game. Locking eyes with Syaoran, she danced a little closer to him and smiled. She felt Sakura tense up behind her. 

Suddenly, a slow song came up. "This is for all you lovebirds out there," crooned the DJ. Tomoyo spotted Yamazaki and Chiharu dancing together, swaying slowly back and forth. Couples were forming.

"Hey, isn't this your favorite song?" said Syaoran. She focused, and heard the clear singing of Hikaru Utada. "First Love"...yes, this was one of the songs she loved most. She knew the words by heart. And now, she could feel their meaning lingering in her heart as well.

"Sakura, let's dance." Tomoyo heard Eriol's voice. 

She watched helplessly as Sakura followed him out onto the dance floor. 

*****

Sigh...both of them holding in, both hiding their feelings... ^_^;; Well, we're finally here, at THE dance! Anything could happen!! Please review for me and let me know what you think! Thanks^_^


	6. First Love

**Dance With Me**

**Part 6**

Tomoyo sighed as she heard the first words of Hikaru Utada's "First Love" unfurl. Her eyes were glued to the dark-haired boy who was walking away from her, one hand holding Sakura's. 

Saigo no kisu wa 

Tabako no flavor shita

Nigakute setsunai kaori 

The last kiss

tasted like tobacco

a bitter and sad smell

Though Tomoyo hadn't kissed him, there hadn't been any need to. Even without a kiss, she already knew the taste from the sad bitterness that had been crumbled into her heart. 

Ashita no imagoro ni wa 

Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou 

Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou

Tomorrow, at this time

where will you be?

Who will you be thinking about?

She felt so helpless. She couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from Eriol, even if it was only the back of his head she was seeing. Sakura's arms reached up and wound around his neck, and she was saying something to him that Tomoyo couldn't hear. 

Something dark and painful began to burn inside her.

"Hey, Tomoyo?" Syaoran touched her arm, startling her. She had forgotten that he was standing right next to her. Immediately, a wave of shame washed over her. Watching those two, he must be going through the same thing she was. And here she was, completely ignoring him. 

Turning to him, she forced on a mask and smiled with all the cheerfulness she could muster. Even though it was nowhere close to Sakura's genuine, radiant glow. He gave her a smile in return, though she knew he must be dying inside. This was what it meant to be brave. "We both have to pretend to be happy...so the happiness of our friends won't be destroyed..." Tomoyo murmured her thoughts aloud. 

Syaoran laughed. "You're right. I don't even know why she's out there dancing with him, when we both know she should be-" He paused and glanced at Sakura for a moment, then looked back to Tomoyo. "-here," he finished softly. "I can't hold it in anymore, I really want to be with her. And sometimes, sometimes I swear I can almost feel that she wants to be with me too. So why is she there, dancing with him?" 

The look on his face was so weary and wistful that Tomoyo reached over and gave him a hug. Surprised, he returned her hug with gratitude. They both knew what it was like to have their hearts torn out, and not being able to do anything about it. He held her gently as she leaned her head against his shoulder, and they swayed slowly to the song. It was all right...they could share their pain... 

But as they turned, she found herself staring at Eriol again, and she felt a pang in her chest. She couldn't help but wish that it was him she was dancing with right now. Heart aching, she squeezed her eyes shut and let the song take over her senses.

You are always gonna be my love 

Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo 

I'll remember to love 

You taught me how 

You are always gonna be the one 

Ima wa mada kanashii love song 

Atarashii uta utaeru made    

You are always gonna be my love

even if I fall in love with someone once again

I'll remember to love

you taught me how

You are always gonna be the one

it's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

"Look, they're finally dancing!" said Sakura, fixing her gaze on Syaoran and Tomoyo. She was glad to have something else to draw her attention. Uncomfortably aware of Eriol's hands resting lightly on her waist, she wanted to avoid his eyes. This was too embarrassing. As her first dance with a boy, she had no clue what to do except to try not to trip over each other's feet. 

Eriol hadn't been looking at her at all and had seemed lost deeply in thought, but his head flew up at what she said. Slowly, he turned until Sakura's view was blocked, and he glanced quickly in the direction she had been looking. Almost at once, he looked away. Sakura couldn't see his face, but she knew something was wrong.

He focused his attention back on her and smiled. "They're...dancing quite close, aren't they?" he commented casually, as if it was no big deal. There was a tiny tremble on the word "close" that gave him away completely.

Those two are just good friends, Sakura reassured herself. Like me and Eriol. Me and Eriol... She considered this. There had been barely any space between Tomoyo and Syaoran; she was practically leaning on him, for God's sake. While she and Eriol were a good three inches apart, her arms hooked awkwardly around his neck. She felt odd and out of place, making her feet step stiffly from side to side. 

Tachidomaru jikan ga 

Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru 

Wasuretaku nai koto bakari 

The paused time is

about to start moving

There are so many things that I don't want to forget about

Ashita no imagoro ni wa 

Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru 

Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou 

Tomorrow, at this time

I will probably be crying

I will probably be thinking of you

Those two certainly looked nice and cozy together.

Burning at this thought, Sakura suddenly slowed to a stop. 

"What is it?" asked Eriol, still holding her.

"Oh, I-I just don't think that..." She looked up into his confused eyes. No. She couldn't hurt him like this. They were already here, might as well finish this. 

Smiling brightly, she pulled closer to him and began to dance again. "It's nothing," she said. Tomoyo would hate her for this. Maybe she was already hating her, and was trying to get revenge by dancing with Syaoran. It didn't matter what she did, she had to keep Eriol away from her friend. Sakura had experience with magic before, but what if he tried to hurt Tomoyo? She would never forgive herself. She had to find out the truth, and she had to find out now.

"Eriol?" she said. "Remember back when we were still involved with Clow's magic?"

"When you were Cardcaptor Sakura?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Um...yes, that. Well, have you been...using any magic lately?"

Silence. 

"Have you?" he asked in reply.

Sakura hadn't expected this comeback. "Of course not!" she retorted. "I abandoned my magic years ago, just like you!"

"No, you haven't." A sudden iciness stung her from where his hands were holding her. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and her head swam. She felt so tired, she wanted to sleep...

Struggling to keep her eyes open, Sakura had time to realize that it _was _Eriol who had messed with the Flower card. I...I have to keep him away from the others... But I can't think...can't move...too tired... A pleasant sleepiness blanketed her, and she slipped into it slowly. Tightening her grip on Eriol to make sure he wouldn't get away, she finally let her body fall forward against his. Syaoran...she thought sleepily, and her head slumped against his shoulder.

You will always be inside my heart 

Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara 

I hope that I have a place in your heart too 

Now and forever you are still the one 

Ima wa mada kanashii love song 

Atarashii uta utaeru made 

You will always be inside my heart

You will always have your own place

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

It's still a sad song

until I can sing a new song

Syaoran watched Sakura pull Eriol close and bury her head in his chest. His brown eyes began to sting with the pain bubbling up inside him. This was so impossibly hard... He couldn't take it any more. He couldn't stay here and watch this love scene unfolding in front of him. He yanked himself away, splashing a hot tear on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he choked out, and dashed off toward the gym door, ignoring the complaints of the couples he bumped into. 

Tomoyo stood still in shock. The song was over, but Eriol and Sakura were still standing there holding each other. Eriol's eyes were closed. 

This was crazy. Tomoyo longed to run outside like Syaoran, but instead, she found herself walking up to the two. She couldn't control her feet. Standing there facing Eriol's back, she did the only thing she could think of to do.

"Eriol!" she cried, pounding her fists against him. His eyes fluttered open, and his face wore an expression of surprise and wonder. Immediately, he let go of Sakura, who seemed to come back to life. 

"Syaoran!" were her first words, and she flew out of the gym. 

With tears streaming down her face, Tomoyo looked up into Eriol's dark eyes. "I might not have any magic," she whispered fiercely. "I might not be able to call cards or fight evil or fly. But I can _see_ you, Eriol, for everything you are, and I understand, I still want to be with you." 

She turned to leave and walked away as fast as she could.

But she didn't get very far, for she walked right into Eriol. Strong, gentle arms enveloped her and held her tightly. She felt his face in her hair, his heart thumping rapidly along with hers.  

Crying, she reached up and clung to him as though her life depended on it. Her heart swelled with all the happiness in the world as she heard him say those beautiful words that she had been waiting forever to hear. 

"I love you too, Tomoyo." 

*****

Nope, it's not over yet! But soon! ^_^ Find out the truth about the magic, and what happens with S+S! Isn't "First Love" a great song? If you haven't heard it, download it now!! I know the song took up a lot of space in this chapter, but I had to put it in, it's so beautiful...^^;; Continue to review, everyone! It means so much to me, every review motivates me to write more and get the next chapter out faster. Thank you thank you thank you!  


	7. Rain

**Dance With Me**

**Part 7**

"Syaoran!" called Sakura. Rain was washing down on her from the dark sky above; not heavy, pouring rain, but enough to make her hair drip with wetness. When had it started raining? She hadn't even noticed. And she barely cared now. There was nothing more important right now than finding Syaoran. She dashed along the sidewalk, her feet splashing in pools of water, until she was almost out of the school campus. 

Even deep within Eriol's mind, she had felt the strong aura of Syaoran leave the gym. She had felt his intense anguish. What had she done? 

She found him huddled under a large cherry tree that stood at a corner of the school. Sitting with his back leaned against the tree, he had his head buried in his arms. Rain was streaking over him, but he didn't seem to notice. Sakura had never seen him look so small and lost. So alone.  

She walked up to him slowly. "Syaoran," she said.

"Go away," he answered in a muffled voice, without lifting his head. 

Sakura's heart broke loose. In a second, she had flown down and had her arms around him, her cheek pressed against his forehead. "I know that saying I'm sorry won't help a bit, but I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I had to get close to Eriol, don't you see? So I could find out what was really going on! I didn't want you to be hurt, Syaoran, I wanted to keep you away from him. But I found out, he's not really evil, he wasn't the one making the flowers!" She said all this very fast, breathlessly. When Syaoran still didn't move, she kept going.

"Remember, that night you were tickling me, and I grabbed your hands? And that weird aura came out?"

Finally, she felt him shift beneath her arms. She turned her head, and his brown eyes were staring straight back at her. She could see water on his face, only inches away. Was it just the rain? Or...?

Tentatively, she reached up and brushed the tears away. Her hand trailed down his shoulder, down his arm, and came to a stop at his hand. She weaved her fingers through his and felt his response, his grip on her hand tighten. A river of warmth rushed through her.

"You see?" Sakura whispered. The bright aura covered them both, dancing brilliantly along their hands where they were connected. "There was something really strong inside of me, but it didn't show until now. It's...Eriol said it's some kind of new power..." She took Syaoran's other hand and pulled him up. The aura brightened even more. 

"So...it was you," he said, not taking his eyes from her. 

Sakura shook her head. "It was _us_," she said, and removed her hands from his hold. The light around them flickered for a moment, but came right back at full intensity when she put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. Who cared if they were both soaking from the rain. She couldn't feel the cold at all.

"So what is this magic?" Syaoran whispered, his breath tickling her ear. His wet hair touched her face, and she closed her eyes to breathe in his sweet, familiar scent. She had to force herself to pull away slightly so she could look at him.

"Love," said Sakura. 

She leaned close and kissed him. 

The cherry tree they were standing under suddenly glowed pink, and cherry blossoms flowed down in blankets. 

"I wonder if Sakura and Syaoran are okay?" said Tomoyo anxiously. Eriol had explained all about the magic and why he had danced with Sakura. Now they were holding each other tightly, and they hadn't let go since about five songs ago. Even though everything was perfect now, she couldn't forget about her friends. 

"I'm sure they're all right," Eriol assured her. "Sakura's probably explaining everything to him."

"But they've been gone so long..." 

He looked at her. "Do you want to go find them? I'll go with you," he offered.

Tomoyo smiled at him. Eriol hadn't changed; he was still the kindest person. "No, it's okay. I think we should let them be alone and figure it out between themselves."

"Yes, you're right." He buried his face in her long hair. "Besides, I want you all to myself."

She laughed and pulled closer to him, if that was humanly possible. So much had changed in only a few minutes, her mind was still whirling. Was this a dream, that she had ended up with the most wonderful guy in the universe? If it was, she wanted it to last forever. She only hoped that Sakura and Syaoran were also working things out.

Suddenly, she spotted them coming back into the gym. They were holding hands. Tomoyo breathed a sigh of relief. 

They came closer and began to dance too, having eyes only for each other. The look of absolute bliss on their faces made Tomoyo sigh again. "What is it?" asked Eriol.

"I wish I had my video camera with me," she said. They laughed softly together. 

"Tomoyo!" Sakura moved until they were dancing right next to each other, with Eriol and Syaoran's backs facing. "Nice catch you made there!" she said, winking at her. Tomoyo blushed. 

Then Sakura became serious. "We're still friends...right?" she asked.

"Yep! Best friends!" said Tomoyo. Sakura relaxed, giving her a look of gratitude. They would talk about it later, exclaiming and laughing over all the things that had happened. For now...

"Hey, what about us?" Eriol protested, giving her hair a gentle tug. "Don't we deserve a little attention?"

"Yeah!" Syaoran grinned. "Or if you want, we'll just leave you to your girl talk."

A strange look came over Sakura's face. Pushing herself out of Syaoran's arms, she yanked a confused Tomoyo away and led her quickly out of the gym again. 

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "I didn't mean that on purpose!" he said, rubbing his head in bewilderment. Eriol shrugged and started after the girls, with Syaoran right behind him.

They had barely reached the gym door when they heard a giggle. "Shhh!" said another voice.

The guys looked at each another and grinned widely. "Let's let them think they've fooled us," Eriol whispered. Syaoran nodded in confirmation.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Sakura is?" he said loudly, stepping outside into the rain.

"BOO!!" Tomoyo and Sakura screamed, jumping out from behind the door. At once, they collapsed into uncontrollable giggles. Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand and pulled him through the rain, glowing with laughter. 

Tomoyo smiled shyly at Eriol, but he wiped the awkwardness away by pulling her into a warm embrace. They swayed slowly in the darkness, feeling the fresh raindrops land on their skin. 

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," Eriol whispered, holding her close to him.

She looked up and laughed. "What are you talking about? It's raining. There are no stars."

"Yes, there are. I've never seen stars more beautiful." His gaze pulled her in. "They're in your eyes, Tomoyo."

What a sappy line, she thought. All flattery. 

But it worked. All feeling left her as she fell straight into his dark eyes. 

The first kiss was sweet and perfect. 

*****

Aaaaah!! Yeah!! It's done! ^_^ I've really enjoyed writing this story. As my first CCS fanfic, I think it was a pretty good success, don't you? I'll miss everyone who reviewed! T_T Do you think I should write another CCS story? I've sure learned a lot from writing this one...I'm getting better all the time!

Oookay! Thank yous! THANK YOU everyone, times a zillion!!! This is everyone up to the time of this writing, so if you're not here, thank you too!! Just consider your name engraved in stone here. ^_^

Thank you: sweet^sakura^star, No WoRrIeZ, Diane, D a r k n e s s in H e a r t, GoddessLD, Jennifer, bluy, Suga^-^Pink, CronoCat, dj azn gyrl, lilmashimaro30, melody, Akity, Tiffany, katana-chan, me!, yong, Anavi*, Pandora-chan, silverg3r, Aura-san, AnGeLgURl, KyteAura, not applicable, Kazeshi, Larkspur, Bunny-chan19

Thank you for your helpful comments and encouragement! You have all helped me make this story the best that it can be. I thank you for taking the time to say a few words and letting me know how you feel. Sniff...you're sooo wonderful... 

All right, I'm done. For now... Don't worry, I'll be back^_^


End file.
